A patient with inguinal hernias use a hernial truss, which puts pressure on the herniated abdominal area, in order to prevent the internal organs from protruding as well as to reduce the symptoms.
The conventional hernial truss is, for example, a support body structured as an upside down triangle, where a pressing pad or pads are established at the center thereof. Waistbands are provided which are stabilized laterally at the top edge of the support body, and a crotch band is connected perpendicularly to the center of the waistbands. By wrapping the waistbands around the patient's waist and attaching the crotch bands at the back and between the legs to the bottom edge of the support body, the pressing pad (or pads) can be positioned and pressed against the inguinal hernias. The lengths of the waistbands and crotch band are adjusted to fit the patient's body so that the pressure applied to the herniated abdominal area by the pressing pad can be appropriately set.
According to the conventional technology mentioned above, the waistbands and crotch band on the hernial truss are made of thin flat strings, which can cause excessive pain as well as harmful skin symptoms such as scratches and irritations. Further, since the pressing pad is only supported on the support body at three locations connected to the waistbands and crotch band, it can easily displaced from the herniated abdominal area when, for example, the patient exercises, making it difficult to maintain the constant pressure against the herniated abdominal area.